The Lord of Spirits
by LifeNDeath72
Summary: Before she could use the Kyubi's power in her battle against Pein. A mysterious blonde man resembling her comatose Father appears and helps her defeat Pein. Questions laid in her mind; Who is he? What is he? More importantly: Who is he talking to! AU. M for future safety. Read Ch.1's AN for info


**The Lord of Spirits**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Tales of Series or anything else this story would be crossed with.**

Pain.

The word that that describes the feeling running through her body as she was pinned to the ground by several metal rods. The very same rods that her opponent uses in combat.

The word that describes the feeling in her chest as one of her friends was struck down by the very same man who had effectively immobilized her, preventing her from responding other than the widening of her eyes in a silent scream.

She spared a glance to her opponent's stoic and unreadable face. Her gaze settling on the purple eyes that legends said was a gift from God. He however looked on at his most recent victim, uncaring in what has just transpired.

"Foolish…" she heard her opponent mutter.

She turned to glare at him, her cerulean blue eyes shining with anger at the man who had several S-ranked Missing Ninja go around the continent capturing people like her, people who had one of The Nine Tailed Beasts, the man who has put her Godfather and trainer, Jiraiya of the Sannin in intensive medical care, the man who not only killed several Konoha Shinobi but also reduced their beloved village into nothing more than rubble.

He was Pein the Leader of the Akatsuki and wielder of the legendary Rinnegan eyes.

"You Bastard!" she spat in defiance. She didn't care if she looked un-lady-like at her words. She was the last line Konoha had in defeating him and now she was just a few more taunts away from unleashing the unrivaled hatred of the Kyubi no Yoko upon him.

"It's over Namikaze, no one is left to shield you, not even your Father or Mother can help you. Just give up and stop resisting. The Kyubi you hold will pave the way for peace, shouldn't you rejoice?" he said in a monotonous voice that matched his stoic face." As sibling disciples, the both of us will be able to make Jiraiya-sensei's dream come true. Something even your Father couldn't achieve."

"Like hell! That kind of peace is nothing more than a lie!" her growing rage, manifesting as red wisps of chakra began forming around her. "…and don't you dare talk about Jiraiya-sensei after what you did to him!"

_Calm Down_

Her head darted around looking for the strange yet familiar voice that echoed in her head. She felt the wisps of the Kyubi's chakra dwindle but not diminish completely, her anger still rolling of her in waves. She locked eyes with Pein once again, sparing a brief glance to her friend Hinata's unmoving but thankfully enough breathing form.

Pein, noticing the chakra forming, moved to intercept before having to needlessly drag on the fight with a berserk Jinchuriki. Summoning a metal rod from his sleeve he made his way to his prisoner to knock her out of consciousness.

"Fangs of Ice, roar forth! Freeze Lancer!"

Pein leapt back as multiple shards of ice stabbed his previous position.

"_Ice? Snow Country is too far from here and the Yuki clan is all but extinct. So who?"_ he thought as he looked in the direction the ice came from only to see a gust of wind. He began looking around before spotting a figure in front of his captive, standing in front with his back turned to her.

"Hey, I said calm down, didn't I?" the voice which was definitely a man said to the immobile Jinchuriki as she felt a warm presence pushing her anger and the Kyubi back.

Her head whipped up to see who else would throw their life for her but was greeted only by the man's back. She took in what she was able to see, a mop of spiky blonde hair in a similar shade to her and her father's with a short spiky ponytail akin to Jiraiya's, tied with a black ribbon with a gold indescribable design. A black, high-collar coat that stopped directly by the knees, it had gold on the hem line and the back of the collar which she assumes is connected, the sleeves are kept together with several black straps with a gold clasp and were open at the wrists where she could see a dark red sleeve inside and full black gloves on his hands. She took special note of the flower-like design on the back with six different colors clockwise in red, purple, blue, green, yellow and brown. His lower half were black pants with a gold hollow petal-design on the outer leg and simple black closed footwear unlike the ones shinobi wear. She was pulled out of her continuing curiosity when he spoke again.

"Don't worry, you can believe in me." He spoke with the same confident tone from before but still not looking at her.

She dumbly nodded at his words, she wanted to rebuke him, tell him to stop and not even try. She wasn't arrogant but she knew right now she's the only who can fight Pein. Her Father, in a coma after the Sand/Sound Invasion. Her Mother, unable to return to active duty due to her chakra coils being stressed after the Kyubi's extraction all those years ago. Tsunade, unconscious due to using her Regeneration technique for too long since the invasion. Her sensei Kakashi, most likely dead from her initial survey of the village with Senjutsu's sensing ability. Her Siblings, too young and inexperienced, most likely guarding the civilians inside the Hokage Monument. The Uchiha and the other clans, some dead others looking for survivors after Pein used his repelling technique. But for some reason she just accepted the man's orders.

Pein, however had a much more detailed looked at the new arrival, inside his coat was a dark red zip-up turtleneck shirt with a black zipper. A burnt orange belt that seems to loop around his waist three times. He could see a small sized crystal medallion radiating six different colors attached to a black cord around the man's neck. The front of the coat had the similar hollow petal-like design on his pants. But Pein focused his attention to the man's face, lightly tanned skin similar to the Kyubi Jinchuriki's, cerulean blue eyes locked on his own with a look of indifference, spiky golden blonde hair with several strands in front of his face but not obscuring his vision, he looked around 20 years old, give or take a few years.

"So, you have awakened Fourth Hokage." Pein said in the same monotone causing the girl to look up again at the figure she would have to put her faith in.

"Dad?" she asked

The man let out a chuckle at the obvious mistake. "Close, but no. I'm not Minato Namikaze."

"I see." Pein said his eyes narrowing slightly at the unknown before him. While the girl's head lowered in disappointment at her father not being awake. Pen asked "Who are you then?"

The man gave a grin at that before saying, "I'd rather we skip the formalities."

A sword then appeared in his hands, it looked heavily ornate and not meant for fighting if the sunlight didn't shine on it's well maintained and razor sharp edges. It didn't look like the katanas or any of the swords seen on the continent before. It had a black wrapping on the handle which was now held by a hand. The guard was two curves that gave it a heart-shaped or enclosed wings look when viewed from the flat side. The blade was a shining silver with a dark red center for the flat side and had the shape of an arrowhead.

(Play Tales of Xillia – Daring Sword)

Pein charged him while a circle appeared under him flashing red, green, blue and brown. Before it disappeared and was replaced by two basketball sized fireballs arcing in his direction and a wide blade of green wind rushed him from the front.

"Shinra Tensei!" Pein cried out, repelling the three projectiles before he was suddenly hit by high pressure water from above his head and three pointed stones tried to impale him from below, he rolled away but the water was able to hit him and the rocks cut his leg. He then looked at his opponent who was now upon him and began swinging his sword. Pein blocked the swings with the same rod from earlier but was kicked away. He saw his current opponent by the Jinchuriki and destroyed the rods pinning her to the ground with a swing of his sword.

"Can you fight?" the man asked the now free Jinchuriki girl who nodded.

"Yeah, but give me a sec, I need to recover a little." She said getting a good look at the man who she mistook as her father, but still noted the resemblance between the two.

"Good, if you have a plan I suggest you get on it now." He said to her before taking note of the fallen girl. "Is she alive?"

"Yeah, but she needs to get some medical support. I'm Naruko by the way." The now named Naruko said while also introducing herself to the man, who shrugged still not telling her his name.

"Acknowledged. Aska-san!" he said before calling out. A white eagle, bathed in a golden yellow light appeared out of nowhere startling Naruko as it bowed to the man, a silent question asking for its task. "Can you get that girl out of here? Find one of the people around the village and give her to them then come back."

The eagle nodded as it picked up the downed form of Hinata Hyuga with its wing and placed her on its back before flying off.

"With Aska-san gone my Light-Element spells will be slightly weakened." The man mused to himself. Naruko looked at him with a great deal of curiosity since it looked like a summon technique but had no handseals used. "… Tch, whatever Efreet. It's not like I need to go full force on this guy." Naruko was broken from her thoughts as she listened in on the blond man's conversation with someone or something named Efreet. "…I'm not saying he's weak or anything, I mean he was able to repel two spells from Tetra Spell, but-"he said before he noticed that he was being watched by two pairs of eyes.

Pein looked on stoically at the man's not-so-private exchange, he could see traces of chakra around him but can't determine what exactly it is, which that in itself is odd since the Rinnegan has the strongest visual clarity amongst the Three Main Doujutsu.

"Sorry about that, got a little sidetracked. Though it is quite polite of you to just watch that when you could have easily struck at any time." The man remarked coolly.

Pein's response was to outstretch his hand in the man's direction before saying, "Bansho Ten'in"

The black-clad swordsman felt himself lifted off his feet as he was pulled into the grasp of Pein's outstretched arm. He began building up some mana to add a little extra power to his next spell as a red circle appeared underneath him.

"Let the Inferno engulf you! Flame Ring!" the swordsman cried out as a ring of fire appeared underneath him surprising Pein and causing him to roll in the ground to put out the fire. But he wasn't done as he began casting another spell this time with a purple circle. "Unleash claws of Darkness. Negative Gate!"

A pool of darkness appeared underneath the rolling form of Pein as several black claws of pure dark energy began slashing him while bringing him to the center where more claws would be able to have at him. Naruko who was now about to reverse summon her last Shadow Clone from Mt. Myoboku that was gathering Nature chakra looked at the display in both fright and awe, taking note of the lack of handseals once again. Once the spell ended Pein was now struggling to stand as the claw marks on his body were now visible due to his Akatsuki cloak being torn to shreds.

"_Those techniques were fast, not even needing handseals. While the four earlier were near instantaneous that Fire Technique was backed with stronger power. I have never heard of a shinobi who can use darkness as an element. Shadows maybe but not pure darkness."_ Pein thought with barely restricted surprise on his face. _"I could use Chibaku Tensei, but that would need me to draw Tendo closer to prevent unnecessary deaths. My options are limited, if I risk Tendo, the Jinchuriki will no doubt find a way to track me, but if I could get him away from the village I could-."_

Pein was disturbed from his thoughts as a white ball of spinning wind in the shape of a shuriken came at him at an alarming speed. He simply repelled it before turning around and ran at full speed away from the village and closer to his main body.

(End Music)

The two blondes watch Pein run away. _"No doubt a gamble that is either A) has a wide range and he doesn't want to kill unnecessarily, or B) needs him to be close to that energy signature in the distance. My vote is on C) both of the above" _the man mused as he dismissed his sword and heard a groan come from a large black bull-like monster covered in flames and bathed in a flickering red light.

"_Why do you have to be all third option all the time? I'm losing bets here!" _the bull said through the mental link he had with the man who looked at him smugly.

"_Maybe now you would realize that the third option would most often be the best course and bet on that. Honestly you're just as bad as Tsunade-baa-chan when it comes to gambling Efreet." _The man said to the now named Efreet while keeping his smirk in place as Efreet mumbled about annoying blondes.

"_Maxwell-sama, you shouldn't bully you're subordinates like that. Even if he is a dumb hothead that could lost us our home in the Human World by gambling the deed off in casinos after also losing our savings forcing us to live on the streets." _That came from a sapphire blue-haired pale-skinned mermaid wearing a dress, she had a blue light several shades lighter than her hair.

Efreet turned to her with an accusing finger, _"Oi, Undine! Are you ever going to let that go?! I said I was sorry! Plus I found that-"_whatever Efreet would have said died in his mouth when Undine gave him a smile. A sickeningly sweet smile that promised pain should he dare to complete that sentence.

The black-clad swordsman now known as Maxwell just shook his head with a small smile. Beside him a fairy-like creature with long green hair and wearing goggles floating next to him did the same action but with a sigh. Below him was a small dog creature sitting on a sphere rolled around in wonder at the rich earth, silently wondering if his boss would let him get a sample of the former wasteland's earth. Off to the side a black colored figure that looked like living electricity just watched impassively at the exchange with its glowing red eyes. Respectively they glowed a bright green, a yellowish brown and a royal purple light.

Naruko was watching her fellow blonde with a curious glance. He felt so familiar but doesn't know why. She also saw his face morph from contemplative to smug to a small smile, a smile that while not directed at her was filled with warmth. She turned her head to the sky seeing the eagle called Aska come back.

"Report." Maxwell said in an authoritative tone. Did that eagle just roll its eyes?

"Brat, don't take that tone with me or I'll kick your whippersnapper ass back to the Spirit World." Aska said with a straight face for a bird.

"Heh, as if your old bones would even get you anywhere near me you old geezer!" Maxwell taunted before the two broke their gaze and started laughing out loud with Naruko letting out a sigh of relief at the faked tense moment.

"The girl is fine I used First Aid to give an emergency heal before pawning her off to some pink-haired girl who was waving at my direction." Aska said but this time did not use the fake old man voice he spoke in earlier.

"She's in good hands then." Naruko piped in, eager to know more about the swordsman. "He gave her to Sakura, one of Tsunade-sama's apprentices. Now…" she rounded on Maxwell "mind telling me who you are? You don't have a headband anywhere on you so you're most likely not a shinobi." She finished, she was still wary of him despite the familiarity. For all she knew he could be a masquerading Akatsuki or worse. Still she put on a brave face, it wouldn't do to let fear show.

Maxwell looked amused at the girl's bravado and inwardly commended her for being properly paranoid. He raised his hands in a placating manner showing he means her no harm. "Name's Maxwell, and don't you forget it!" he said with a confident smile and a two-finger salute. "Listen I'd love to talk to you more but we still got a target and I don't like keeping opponents waiting. Sylph!" the green fairy creature materialized startling Naruko again.

Sylph already knowing her task made some wind currents around Maxwell as he began to ascend to the sky, surprising Naruko again but this time at the inventive use of the Wind-Element. "Wait!" Naruko cried out as she began running to catch up before she was picked up by Aska and placed on his back.

"Collect Nature Energy while we travel. You need to be still for that right?" she heard Maxwell say.

"How did you know that?" Naruko asked with barely hidden suspicion. She saw him tap his nose mouthing the word "secret" before he turned back to the task of finding Pein. Spotting him amidst several trees near the river in a praying position before opening is hands with a black sphere slowly floating towards the sky.

"That's not good." Maxwell said before building up mana once again to cast a spell, he could feel the gravitational pull inside the sphere and could tell it was stronger than his Black Hole spell. _"You guys barrage him with low-level spells, the 5 second interval for his technique is the only opening we can get for her." _Maxwell mentally ordered as his six subordinates materialized and threw their most basic spells to force Pein to use his repelling technique. Pein looked on unamused at the same four techniques he saw earlier but was surprised as the dark portal from before opened underneath him again as well as a shining beam of pure light coming from the sky as he saw the six creatures, forcing him to use his repelling technique again lest he get hit by any more powerful attacks. But his use was too early as Aska threw Naruko of his back and on a crash course to Pein.

"Rasengan!" Naruko yelled out as she felt the Senjutsu-powered technique hit Pein square in the chest. She looked at the now downed form of the last Pein before pulling out one of the rods and stabbing herself with one, using what remains of her Sage Mode to find the Real Pein. After getting the location she looked at the slowly forming small planet and wondered why Maxwell was taking so long.

(Earlier with Maxwell)

Maxwell saw his subordinates go as the mana he built up continued to increase. His Non-Elemental spells were always much more mana-demanding since he didn't have a Great Spirit to handle half the cost. A white circle began forming under him while he floats in the air before the pentagram inside it expanded due to the power increase using the extra built up mana and adding another ring to the magic circle.

"The Light of the Heavens shall rain upon all who oppose me!" He called out as the circle disappeared and several twinkling stars of light began falling and curving to the direction of the gravitational pull. "Shooting Stars!" the small stars orbiting the slowly growing small planet began going through the floating rocks multiple times before the small planet exploded, having its core destroyed by one of the stars.

"Did you really have to overload that spell?" Sylph asked out loud reappearing beside her master as he panted a little at the use of a high-level Non-Elemental spell with overloaded mana.

"Not really, but it makes one hell of a show right?" he smirked seeing Sylph's face of disbelief.

"Maxwell-sama, that was so cool!" the dog said as it rolled on its sphere, cheering and mimicking Maxwell like a child would at seeing something cool.

"Thank you, Gnome-kun." Maxwell said before he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Hmm? Shadow-kun, what's wrong?" Maxwell asked the Great Spirit of the Darkness Element.

"…" Shadow said while pointing in the direction Naruko ran off to.

"Ah, well just let her be. She has to do it on her own after all." Maxwell said with a little hint of pride in his voice. "Come on let's get back to the village. They're going to need some help with this. Hopefully we can get some good food if we help out."

They all nodded at that while Efreet mumbled 'freeloader' under his breath before Undine bopped him on the head. Maxwell just laughed out at the interactions between his friends, while they could just return to the Spirit World to eat, human food always appeased their appetites.

(Later in the Village of Konoha)

Maxwell was currently pulling out people who were trapped underneath the rubble, some were injured others were corpses. The Great Spirits were currently in Astral Form and only Maxwell can see them, though they were far from slacking off as they were the ones in charge of sensing where the bodies are. When they arrived at the Village earlier, they were surprised at how willing the surviving villagers and shinobi were to follow orders. His confusion was cleared when they told him that events of the battle were reported by the little (and sometimes large) slug that seems to be able to heal the survivors. He told them to find all the bodies and place them out the village saying he was going to repair the area. He then felt several signatures of energy approach, so he turned around to speak to them.

"Maxwell-san, the North side of the village is clear." A purple-haired cat-masked ANBU reported with the others following suit saying all the other districts were clear.

"Good." Maxwell said as he turned to the side. "Can you feel any others right now?" he asked the Great Spirits, ignoring the ANBUs hidden yet obviously questioning looks.

"Um, Maxwell-dono, what are-"another ANBU asked before he stopped when Maxwell raised his hand to silence him.

"Sorry about that, I just needed one last check." Maxwell said. "Seeing as it is confirmed that there are no more bodies in the village. Go and stay with your people." He ordered as the ANBU dispersed and joined their fellow villagers outside the wall.

"_I suspected as much."_ Maxwell thought with a smile as he felt a large build up in chakra as the King of Hell statue appeared in the center of the village before releasing a green light that began bringing the dead back to life. _"The Rinne Tensei no Jutsu. Way different seeing it in person than seeing a recording of it."_

With the villagers now alive thanks to Naruko. Maxwell headed to the village's main gates and took out a pocket watch and held it in front of him. "Are you really going to use all the mana stored up in it for this? They can just rebuild, right?" Efreet asked sounding serious for once.

"Why not? Khronos-nii gave this to me so I should have free reign to use it. Besides it's not like I'm undoing all that has happened, I can't erase memories you know." Maxwell replied before a smirk made its way to his lips. "It's also because I'm not sleeping in another damned tree if I can help it. Bad enough we had to sleep in those most of the time. While Gnome-kun may like sleeping on the ground, I don't. We wouldn't even be in this mess if you didn't gamble away our house to try and pay off that debt you owe to the bathhouse you peeped on, Ero-Seirei." Maxwell said reminding Efreet of his weakness to his vices. He gave a smirk seeing the Fire Spirit moping in a corner hugging his legs as a raincloud, which somehow doesn't extinguish the flames on his body pours over him. Repeatedly mumbling something about 'mean bosses' and 'smug rivals' seeing as Undine was now sporting a dark smile that looked out of place on the Water Spirit's natural motherly face.

Maxwell then holds out the watch as the village slowly repairs itself, the crater filling in, while Gnome was able to snag a jar full of its dirt for studying. The buildings slowly putting themselves back together as the villagers looked on amazed at the display and crying tears of joy at their village being repaired. The watch then stopped moving as the mana powering it ran out, Maxwell took to the sky again to survey the village, disappointed in seeing as there was still a district or two unrepaired.

"I thought the mana stored would be enough, guess not. Though I have to ask Khronos-nii how to actually store mana in this." Maxwell said to himself out loud before he touched down back on the ground to wait for the Hero of Konoha's return.

(Much Later)

Naruko trudged through the woods after her talk with Nagato. The paper flowers Konan gave her sealed on storage seal on her clothes. She wore a black and orange jacket, a black skirt with black shorts underneath, black ninja sandals and her red sage cloak with black flames on the hem which was somewhat tattered due to the long battle with the Six Peins. Her thoughts were on the blonde man named Maxwell who had such a great resemblance to her Father and more importantly her deceased elder twin brother Naruto. She took time in her walk to remember the strange things about him, his techniques, his weapon, his mannerisms and his companions.

"_Spirit World? Is he some kind of ghost?"_ she thought with a shudder, she was scared of ghosts something her dearly departed brother always assured her didn't exist. Her inner thoughts kept her awake but unaware as she tripped on a root but was caught by Konoha Shinobi with gravity-defying silver hair

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruko said in mild surprise at the appearance of her team's instructor and surrogate older brother.

"It's alright, you can lean on me." Kakashi said as he felt her lean her tired body on him as he carried her back to the village piggy-back style. "Something on your mind?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She replied deliberately not elaborating.

"Is it about that Maxwell guy?" he asked hearing about the mysterious helper who often appeared to talk to himself, looked like his sensei and firstborn and the one who repaired a large part of the village on his own. He felt her head move in a nod at his accusation. "Is it because he looks like an older version of Naruto?" again he received a nod at his prying. He didn't know what to say after that, it was a sore subject for the entire Namikaze family even the young ones born after his death, didn't like talking about it.

It took a while but eventually they reached the village where a huge crowd was there cheering for Naruko as she got off Kakashi. She was surprised at the gathered crowd seeing as after her brother's death she started acting out and pranked the hell out of many of the villagers, earning their ire. She stopped learning exclusive techniques from the family to downplay her skills and make opponents underestimate her. Her Father often scolded her but understood why she was that way, and yet slowly but surely they began accepting her again for all the heroic deeds she has done for the village. Like stopping Suna's Jinchuriki, Gaara during the Sand/Sound Invasion, or the various encounters with the Akatsuki. She saw her mother and siblings move through the crowd to greet her, but her eyes were trying to find a familiar mop of blonde hair. Spotting the black-clad blonde-haired form of Maxwell leaning back on the pillar while munching on a stick of dango he found intact. Naruko looked at the man with a stern and calculating gaze that would have made a lesser man soil himself. Granted he was a spirit but you get the idea.

His eyebrow rose in curiosity at what she could possibly want, but then began laughing uncomfortably at the unflinching gaze. Her Family sidled up to her as her mother whispered in her ear asking what she was doing, while her younger siblings began looking at the man with the same gaze making Maxwell tug at his collar due to the uncomfortable staring. He could swear he heard the 'jiiii' noise most likely done by Efreet.

"C-can I help you?" he asked uncharacteristically stuttering at the growing amount of stares on him.

Naruko then spotted what she was looking for. It was unmistakable, while her Mother and Great-Great Grandmother Mito never had it, those marks were the tell-tale sign of someone who was exposed to the Kyubi for an extensive amount of time, either through prolonged contact (not like the Kyubi will let any puny human stay near it for too long) or in her case being in the womb of the previous host. That's why her next words ended up shocking their whole audience, Maxwell and Great Spirits included.

"Onii-chan, how are you alive?"

(Meanwhile)

A pair of cerulean blue eyes opened, moving in their sockets taking in the surroundings and found it to be a medical tent. The owner of the eyes sat up, his jaw-length blonde hair framing his angular face his eyes scanning the rest of the immediate area before he got off the bed and made his way to the tent-flaps to the outside world that he unknowingly slept through three years.

**Author's Notes**

First story from a new Author, I had the basics of this story inside my head then I thought "what the hell, why not?" I initially wanted to wait till i got my own laptop but I couldn't take it anymore so I went ahead and began typing this out.

It's a Naruto/Tales of Xillia/? Xover, where Naruto is Milla-like (the sword, spirit-shift, talking to the Great Spirits) but also has traces of his canon personality and a little Out of Character-ness. Sadly this might be labeled as "the OC-named-Naruto" but i don't care because that's why we have it AU.

This isn't a neglect story mind you, more will be explained in the next chapter as well as how Naruto became Maxwell, The Lord of Spirits. but i won't make the next chapter be the whole reveal of his life as a spirit so stay tuned for that.

The reason why this isn't in Xillia's Xover section is because only his Powers and some lore will originate from Xillia. As well as the powers and some of his relations to other spirits. Unlike Milla he has all 6 Spirits of the elements with him and has some non-elemental magic as well as some Martial Artes.

Points of Interest:

Tetra Spell isn't a spell, but is a skill at the cost of double mana (or TP if you want) for each spell he can cast any 4 spells without having to recite their incantation.

The Great Spirits pay half the mana cost for his elemental spells, similar to a link ability in Xillia.

Adding extra mana as a way to increase the spells strength is similar to a skill Rowen had in Xillia.

Naruto/Maxwell has 3 spells for each element as well as non-elemental and all but the non-elemental ones can be spirit-shifted. Don't assume he has the same spells as in Xillia(example and free spoiler: he doesn't use Blue Sphere)

He can also use Ice (as shown with Freeze Lancer) and Lightning Spells and his martial artes are the same as Milla's that have no element(barring elemental shot, sorry no shimmer spin for you)

His outfit if you can't picture it is similar to Asbel's but in black and gold mostly. the Flower design on the back is similar to Xillia's Elemental Cape Accessory and the necklace is the Elemental Accessory that Maxwell drops in the game. His sword is Eidolon, The Immortal from the same game. I'd draw this for reference if i didn't suck at drawing.

So now we get to the important part, choosing what to cross this with. Right now my mind is deciding if i want this as a Fairy Tail or Highschool DxD Xover. You may say that i should just stick this in the Normal Naruto section since i'm just starting out, but i don't want that. I'm already bored of the normal section and slowly growing bored with the Xover section as well. I began typing this not because I'm a pro but because I want to inspire more stories (either new or updated).

So here's what I have in mind:

Fairy Tail - (Naruto/Mavis Vermillion) will involve an original arc during the next chapters which is what I will dub as the Flashback chapters. before proceeding with this story

Highschool DxD - (Naruto/Serafall/Harem) will have less backstory than the Fairy Tail one. I'm leaning more to this because Serafall has pinkish-violet eyes*hint hint* and it's not DxD if it's not a harem

those are the two i'm currently debating with myself on but you can recommend any other world to cross into provided there is some form of powers/magic in it. once this is decided upon in 2-4 chapters from now it will be moved appropriately. keep in mind the plot I thought up for the story itself will be unaffected but it will take on plots from the source material

Future plans:

Currently I have a Naruto/Pokemon Xover in mind which will be obviously Naruto/Cynthia. since it was inspired by the guy who wrote "Why Leave?"

A Xover Series, which is one Naruto going to many different worlds. obviously Mass Harem

An Independent Xover with Fairy Tail

Lastly, please review and tell me how I did like the fight, musical cue, character description, etc. regardless of the amount of reviews I will add the next chapter soon. PM me on the thoughts on what this story should be crossed with since that will help me keep better track. I'm new to the site so polls,etc. are things I'm still trying to learn


End file.
